


Remedy (The Conductor of Light)

by Arfang_Red



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, M/M, Mind Palace, Moody Sherlock, References to Depression, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arfang_Red/pseuds/Arfang_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark thoughts.</p><p>Aimless thoughts. A pastiche of different negative thoughts rattling his mind palace. The East Wind come to haunt him.</p><p>He curled into a tighter ball. As if shrinking himself will hide him from his very own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Where was the light? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy (The Conductor of Light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M).



> New fic for the new year? Heh. This little thing is inspired by Adele's single Remedy in her new album, 25.

Dark thoughts.

Aimless thoughts. A pastiche of different negative thoughts rattling his mind palace. The East Wind come to haunt him.

He curled into a tighter ball. As if shrinking himself will hide him from his very own thoughts.

_Where was the light?_

It was just there though, creeping during the times the thick fog of the Eastern wind gives out. But.

But.

There is nothing to conduct the light.

He did not realize he was running. The damask wallpaper in his mind palace a blur. His legs were aching but he needs to. _He needs to reach_...

The West Wing.

A single door loomed over him of simple dark finish with a door knob and a door knocker. He grasped the doorknob but cannot seem to open it.

He was shaking.

The ever warm West Wing was getting colder. The door!

 

 

He.

                                          Needs.

                                                                                             To.

                                                                                                                                           Open.

                                                                                                                                                                                                 The.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                             DOOR!

 

 

A burst of light.

 

 

_Warmth._

 

“Sherlock? Sherlock, come on. Shhh... I am sorry, I should’ve let you come with me. Come on, Sherlock. Everything’s fine now, shh..”

 

He turned to that beloved voice.

 

Musk, tea, and a hint of antiseptic.

 

Warm.

 

_Oh, how warm it is._

 

He found himself pressing towards that warmth.

 

The tickle of wool greeted his face.

 

He breathed in.

 

_Safe._

 

_Warm._

 

The East Wind was driven away with an anguish howl.

 

The light streams through the windows, chasing away with the shadows.

 

_The conductor of light._

 

 

“...John.”


End file.
